Patent Document 1 discloses a battery control system that properly controls a voltage drop of a battery at starting of a device under a low-temperature environment. Specifically, the system gradually increases a current flowing from the battery to a load (various components forming the device) while monitoring the voltage drop when the temperature of the device at starting is lower than a specific temperature. Inverter devices that drive a motor include a capacitor as a component. The internal resistance of the capacitor increases under a low-temperature environment. Thus, if a great input is applied to such an inverter device from the motor during, for example, regenerating operation, an internal voltage is increased, and switching elements, which are components of the inverter device, may possibly be destroyed. To avoid such a situation, the temperature of the capacitor needs to be quickly increased to reduce the capacitor internal resistance. For this reason, warm-up control is performed in which, during a startup, an electric current is applied for a few seconds without the motor being rotated, and thus generated heat is used to increase the temperature of the capacitor.